A heating cooker has various components to check a state of a food in a heating chamber (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). A heating cooker disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an infrared ray sensor for detecting a temperature of a food. The food is cooked by heat while the infrared ray sensor receives an infrared ray from the food through an infrared ray through-hole to detect the temperature of the food.
In this configuration, the heating cooker in Patent Literature 1 further includes a first air duct to send air into a heating chamber through the infrared ray through-hole formed in a wall surface of the heating chamber, and a second air duct diverging from the first air duct in a roughly perpendicular direction and provided between the infrared ray sensor and the infrared ray through-hole. Since the two air ducts are provided, scattered wastes of food in the heating chamber can be prevented from moving upward through an opening and staining the sensor. Furthermore, since not only the first air duct but also the second duct are provided to disperse the air ducts, a temperature in the heating chamber can be prevented from excessively dropping.
Here, the heating chamber for cooking the food experience a large change in circumstances including conditions such as temperature and moisture. As for a recent heating cooker, the circumstances in the heating chamber is likely to more largely change because more functions such as steam function have been added.
Thus, as one of the additional functions of the heating cooker, a heating cooker including an imager to confirm a state of a food in the heating chamber has been developed. The heating cooker including the imager is to be devised to adapt to the change in circumstances in the heating chamber such as to be devised to improve reliability of the imager and to be devised to improve visibility of the imager.